Hadamard transform multiplexing has been used in mass spectrometry in order to increase the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of ion intensity data. When applied to ion mobility mass spectrometry (IMS), the transformed data are susceptible to periodic artifacts, such as those that occur when deconvolution is applied assuming that the data are precisely aligned to the mathematical sequence used to encode it.
Previous techniques, for example, those discussed by Belov et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,675, involve the use of multiplexing with an ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) quadrupole time-of-flight (QTOF) mass spectrometry instrument, which utilizes an ion trap that allows for higher ion utilization and duty cycles greater than 50%.